1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing cover and an actuator having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When a motor is connected to a vehicle part such as a brake apparatus, a brake oil and a lubricating oil used in the brake apparatus can flow into the motor. To prevent such a flow, a sealing cover may be provided at an end cover of the motor.
However, a structure of such a sealing cover has a problem in that a structure for assembly is complex. Particularly, there is a problem in that positions of terminals become complex due to the sealing cover.